Hello, Old Friend
by fortune-telling-pixie
Summary: Bella is a 150 year old vampire, who lost her to be fiance to the spanish influenza. What happens when Bella moves to Forks to find Edward with the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey!!! I got inspired randomly today so I quickly typed my idea up. If you like it please review. Even if you don't like it review. I want criticism too_**

_**

* * *

**_

Bella

As I left the house that I had been living in for the past five years, I sighed, my un-beating heart sank with sadness. I liked this house. It reminded of the one I had shared with my brothers and sisters when I was human, before... before I became a vampire... before I killed them with my own bare hands. I began to sob, and my tearless cries echoed through the dark, dismal street. I had to move in the night, otherwise people would know that their suspicions were right, and I didn't want to harm anyone anymore. That's why I'm moving down to Forks. One because the usual weather is rainy in Forks, but the other reason was because I'd heard of a coven down in Forks that survived without harming humans; I even heard that one of them works in a hospital. I knew that I would never reach that kind of immunity to human blood, but I had to try. I didn't want to hurt people anymore. I just wanted to be able to exist without having my conscience constantly telling me I'm a monster.

My sobs calmed as I began thinking about the times when I was normal, when I was human, when I had a loving family. When my best friend, my lover, my Edward, was still here. The sobs started again. _STUPID! Why did you think his name AGAIN!? _I shouted to myself in my head. I stood there in the rain shaking with dry, tearless sobs. I imagined that the rain drops plastering my drenched hair to my face were my tears; this gave me some comfort for a few seconds. My thoughts returned to him, his strange bronze hair, his beautiful crooked smile, he was a perfect picture in my head, but in reality he was six feet under, and even before that he was just skin and bones because of the influenza. If Kristi hadn't changed me, I would have been with him. Kristi was my vampire mother, she found me in an alleyway the night I'd found out Edward had died, she'd asked me what was wrong, and for some reason, I found myself telling her everything...

"_And now he's gone! I'll never see him again" _

"_Oh, poor dear, you don't have to stay like this. I can make it all better"_

That was when she took my hand and started the fiery hell that made me what I am.

I heard faint footsteps coming to towards me; I turned on my heel and crouched into my defensive position. Kristi. "Nice to see you too Bella" she chuckled, holding her hands up mockingly.

"Oh, hello mother" I replied straightening out of my crouch. Kristi looked at me with her crimson red eyes, they were concerned, worried even.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here, with me?" she said, suddenly breaking the half a second of silence.

"I'm sorry mother, but I find it difficult here, I want to go to Forks. It wouldn't be fair to drag you down with me, plus, people are only suspicious of me, and you like it here."

"Okay, well as long as you know what you want, goodbye Bella" Kristi whispered, she reached over and pecked my cheek. "I will miss you". I could only say goodbye, as I would not miss Kristi, not if it meant I could stop hurting people.

I climbed into my car and waved as I sped off into the distance, _this is it Bella_, I thought, _a whole new start. Goodbye Vancouver, hello Forks. _I was on my way.

**Edward**

I watched as my brothers and sisters left for school. I wasn't going today, I felt like staying home, and possibly going on a hunting trip with Esme and Carlisle. I hadn't hunted in a week, and school was beginning to bore me more than ever lately. "Edward are you sure you're not gonna bother going to school? People will start to get suspicious if we keep taking random days off just because we're bored, and I like it here" Rosalie moaned at me, she really could be the biggest bitch of the year sometimes.

"Oh look who's talking miss 'I found a new mirror so I _must_ spend all day looking into it'" I mocked. Rosalie snarled and I pounced. Within seconds we had managed to totally trash the living room. I won of course. Esme then appeared on the stairs.

"What happened?!" she squeaked, her face looked utterly dumbfounded, and I think if she could have gone red with rage, she would have. Rose and I just fell to the floor laughing at her face.

"Well... I... he... we... fight..." was all Rosalie could get in between fits of laughter. It reminded me of someone, most likely from my human life. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was though. I suddenly realised that it reminded of the one person I had only just managed to forget. Bella.

She had been my best friend when we were as young as ten. Then at thirteen we became sweethearts. At sixteen we were lovers, I was planning to propose, so that it would be proper, but the influenza reached me. It suddenly flashed before my eyes, like I was still there. Bella and I at eleven years of age, running along the streets, our mothers calling anxiously after us, when we would turn around to go back to them their faces would be, to us at the time, hilarious.

"Hey, Rose, why don't you go? I'll clean up here. If I finish before school starts, I'll be there, but no promises" she nodded and made her way to the front door. I heard her M3 reverse out of the garage as I started to try and clean up, but the pain got too much and I fell to my knees. The next thing I knew Esme's arms were around me. She directed her thoughts at me; _it's this Bella again isn't it? _all I could reply with was a nod, I never usually let my emotions get the better of me this way, but the pain was way too great.

I had told Esme about Bella when she had found me sulking in the corner of my room. Ever since Jaz and Alice arrived I tried my hardest to forget her, so that Jasper wouldn't have to deal with the pain I would be emitting to him.

"Look just go to school, take your mind off things, being bored is better than being in this pain right?" I managed to stop crying tearless sobs before concluding that it would be better for me at school

"I'll clean up, don't worry, I need something to do around here anyway" she smiled, patted me on the shoulder and helped me to my feet. I suddenly felt angry with myself. I should be over her by now; she's been dead for over 70 years at least.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about the mess, and well, yeah, thanks mom" I said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and leaving for school.

Within two minutes I was at the school, and as I was parking my Volvo, I saw an unfamiliar car, it was not like any of the other cars in the parking lot, more like mine or Roses... another vampire? In this school? I had to find out. If we were in any danger of being exposed, even worse, being turned into ashes, we needed to have a heads up to make a plan. I searched through everyone's thoughts, no unusual activity, just random thoughts.

_Should I get that dress I saw in Port Angeles?_

_I can't wait for that new movie to come out!_

_Argh Trig homework again. _

_Edward looks a bit jittery, should I go and see if he's okay? No, he'd probably just ignore me anyway. He thinks he's too good for girls here. _Ah well I'm sorry you feel this way... Jessica, but you would be in grave danger if I even thought about dating humans.

_I think we have Gym next, or is it Biology? Oh I don't know. _

_Hey Edward you came! Rose said you had to clean the house, is everything okay? You look... disturbed dude. _I walked over to Emmett, who looked rather worried, for Emmett anyway.

"Hey Em, I'm fine, just wandering whose car that is, it doesn't look familiar, and it definitely isn't one of the kids from around here."

"I don't know dude, I heard that some new kid was here but I only got it from teachers talking in the teachers' lounge"

"What? You were in the teachers' lounge?"

"No, I'm not that stupid. Or am I? Naw, I was just walking by and--"

"Emmett stop right there! I told you not to say anything!" Alice chimed, running at human pace from half way across the parking lot.

"What? What happened? What's happening?" I questioned, what weren't they telling me?

"Nothing..." Alice answered me quickly, before letting out a quick squeak of delight. I tried to respect my family's privacy as much as I could, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

_Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Épsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota… _What's with the Greek Alphabet Emmett? Wait let me rephrase that. You _know_ the Greek Alphabet?

_From off a hill whose concave womb reworded  
A plaintful story from a sist'ring vale,  
My spirits t'attend this double voice accorded,  
And down I laid to list the sad-tuned tale,  
Ere long espied a fickle maid full pale,  
Tearing of papers, breaking rings atwain,  
Storming her world with sorrow's wind and rain..._

Shakespeare Alice? Okay now I'm sure they're blocking me out. Damn Alice! Emmett would have told me if he wasn't stopped by that pixie. "Please will somebody tell me what's going on already?"

"You'll find out soon enough, the students don't know because the new student has only arrived today. That's all I'm telling you, I want it to be a surprise." She let out another squeal of joy and skipped off to class.

"Sorry dude, but she made me promise, and a promise is a promise." Emmett shrugged and walked to Maths. What was all that? I went to Biology rather confused and a little hurt.

_**  
Bella**_

I managed to get to forks in two days, which was pretty slow, but I had to stop off and eat. It was still playing on my conscience now, but it was all I was taught to do as a vampire, eat humans. I managed to get settled in pretty quickly, I found a pretty little house near to Forks High. I wandered if the vampires I wanted to help me went there as a cover. From what Kristi had told me about them, they looked the same age I did. I decided to get registered. If they weren't there I could at least pick up some information from the students there.

When I got to the school I felt very out of place, it would be hard to keep a low profile, as this was a very small city, and news of a new girl would be huge to the people of Forks. My car also looked very different to the dirty tattered trucks people drove to the parking lot in. I ran at vampire speed to the office, only slowing at the doors. I didn't really want students to know about me in case the other vampires were here and they caught word of me being here. I didn't want them to feel like I was a danger to them. It was then that from the parking lot I heard a squeal, then a woman shouting 'Emmett! Emmett! Come away from the teachers' lounge and haul your ass over here I need to talk to you! Oh this is so exciting!' I giggled, I guessed that 'Emmett' was a friend of the girls. Wait, I recognised that kind of voice.

It was so distinctively vampiric I almost fell to the floor. They were here! What was so exciting to the woman vampire though? Had she found out I was here? Damn I was so careful! No matter, she seemed excited about something. So she couldn't have thought I posed a threat. Either way I was relieved that I could see them without them seeing me as someone who would try to kill them.

I got registered fairly quickly, and made my way to first period, which was Gym. I hoped I wouldn't have to take part in anything; I was struggling to hold it together without biting someone let alone control my strength in volleyball or some other random sport. It was now I actually realised the ache in my throat. I tried to swallow but it didn't work and the demon inside of me started to growl and hiss, I stopped breathing. Maybe that would help. It was uncomfortable but it stopped the demon, and these people don't have to have their lives ended because of me.

Second and third period were pretty much the same as first. I was now in Math, and enjoying it, until someone sat next to me spoke to me.

'Hey I'm Luke, you must be Bella' he held out his hand. I looked up at him and took in a breath, the burning of venom in my throat rose as I took in the scent of human blood. I looked at his hand still held out. I saw the blood pumping in his veins. I quickly looked at his face, young and innocent. I smiled and gave him my hand.

'Yeah, that's me, nice to meet you Luke' I grimaced, hopefully subtly. Luke looked pleased that I had spoken to him, he didn't stop smiling all fourth period. I realised then that he had known my name.

'Hey Luke'

'Yes?'

'How did you know my name?'

'Oh well, everyone kept asking me if I'd seen 'the new girl' and now I have' he smiled again. The vampires well and truly knew I was here now. I lost track of my thoughts and let them run loose for a while, class was boring and I needed something to do. The first thing that popped into my head was the vampire girl and why she was so excited. They then drifted to Edward. _No! You mustn't! He's not with you anymore! He's gone! Stop thinking about him and get over yourself! _I was startled when the bell for lunch rang. I walked out and made my way to the cafeteria, not sure what I was doing there. It was then that I saw five vampires in the corner with trays still full.

One was a pixie-like girl with pointy black hair, another had his arm around the pixie girl, he was blonde and looked very distant. Then next to them was another couple, a very beautiful blonde girl with a handsome, rather muscular shaped guy attached to her.

I would have fainted, if it was possible, when I saw who the fifth vampire at the table was.

Edward.

**  
Edward**

I'd heard that a new girl was here, in the school, but Alice had already told me that. People were interested in here, but none of the minds I listened to knew her name, they just kept calling her 'the new girl' I got increasingly frustrated with Alice and Emmett. Why couldn't they just tell me? Why did everything have to be 'a surprise'? I doodled in my notebook, not that I needed it, I got to keep up appearances, and doodle when in dire need to get away from boredom. It had been like this for four periods. Don't vampires get a break? Ugh, I wish my family were in this class, I could really use a pick me up, and I could bug Alice into telling me what 'the surprise' is.

When the bell... ha! Life must torture me when I'm down. Bell... Bella, I'm beginning to sound like a grieving house wife. Anyway, when the bell went I decided to go faster than normal. Packing my notebook I ran to the cafeteria. Jasper caught up with me and we cued for food that we wouldn't eat. 'Hey, what's up Edward? You're stressed.' he said to me, low enough so that no one else would hear.

'Nothing, it's just Alice. She told me that I had a surprise waiting for me and I don't think I like where it's going, she even had Emmett in on it. Did you know he knows the Greek Alphabet?'

'Okay first of all the surprise is good and--'

'You're in on the surprise too!? Jaz you can't do this to me' I moaned, putting my hand to my temples. Jasper looked at me, I could see he felt guilty.

'Sorry Ed. And to finish the last question you had, no I didn't know Emmett knew the Greek Alphabet. Seriously? Emmett? What has the world come to?' I laughed, but still felt stressed. Whatever my siblings had planned it couldn't be pretty. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice joined us only seconds later and we sat down at our usual table.

'Edward, your surprise will be here in a few seconds, please don't stress out, I promise you'll love it' Alice almost hyperventilated with excitement. Oh great. This either means shopping or... shopping. I grunted.

'Alice please either tell me or stop talking, you're starting to worry me' I hissed. Alice pouted but then her eyes lit up, going from a solid gold to warm liquid topaz.

'and... 3....2....1'

'She's here?' Emmett whispered but I still heard him. I was too busy glaring to see her at first, but when Alice waved at the cafeteria doorway like there was a friend there, my head snapped up for my eyes to see the person I had been thinking about all day, the girl that was always in my head, always in my thoughts. The girl that I had be grieving over for 100 years.

Bella.

* * *

**Did you like? Didn't you like? Tell me if I can improve it. Tell me if you enjoyed it. Review and tell me. I accept any criticism. **

**Fortune-telling-pixie**

**x**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey!! So I spent a little longer on this. I hope you do like it! I'm really happy with the amount of reviews I have so far but gimme more! **_

* * *

_**Bella**_

The pixie woman waved at me enthusiastically. Edward's mouth dropped and then his face suddenly changed. He just stared ahead and looked emotionless, cold. Did I really look that hideous to him? Pixie waved me over to the table. I just stood there, unable to take in the fact that my Edward was here, right in front of me. I wanted to run over and hold him, but judging by the way he looked, he was having a hard time registering it too. The pixie girl got up and walked over to me she looked... like she knew me.

"Hey Bella, I'm Alice" her voice chimed like bells. She took my hand and led me to their table. I looked at the five vampires, their golden eyes staring at mine. I felt out of place with vampires? This was new. After about two minutes Edwards head slowly began to soften he looked at me, confused. Why would he be confused? I should be the one confused. How did my Edward get to this? I thought I saw his mouth begin to turn up at the corners, but I was wrong, he turned to Alice rather abruptly.

"Outside. I want to talk"

"Oh but Edward--"

"Alice!"

"I'm not going" Alice replied, pouting and folding her arms. I couldn't help but smile; it reminded me of a child having a temper tantrum.

"Oh Right! How could I forget!? Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper" Alice said, immediately snapping out of her sulk and pointing to the individual vampires at the table. I smiled and nodded my head. I couldn't take my eyes away from Edward though, he was even more perfect than the picture I had built in my head. I still felt like I was imagining him there, like he would disappear if I shut my eyes for too long. I decided that the silence between us had gone on long enough. I began to speak but Alice coughed and made the signal to cut, Edward growled at Alice, which made her mate, who I think she said was Jasper, growl. That was enough, I know didn't want to hurt people anymore, but I didn't want to come between a coven.

I made my way outside. It was the only place I could breathe properly, and I had to get away from the madness in the cafeteria. I heard someone behind me and turned to see Edward looking sad, like he was about to break down in tears if he could.

"I've never stopped thinking about you, you know, and not a second went by without me wishing you were with me, and now you're actually here. I'm sorry Bella, for the way I acted in there, but surely you can understand that when you've been grieving somebody for over a hundred years it's difficult to accept that they're here, when they're supposed to be dead"

He looked a bit sheepish as he said the last sentence. Did he not think I felt the same way? Did he seriously think that I had just forgotten him like that? I wanted to shout at him.

"Supposed to be dead!? Don't you dare talk to me about 'supposed to be dead'!" I snapped, pointing my finger at him "how could you even _think_ that I could _ever_ get over you." I was now right in his face and he had to back away.

"Edward you left me. I was devastated when you died, in the end the pain got too much, and my parents even considered putting me in an asylum and that was only the first night, I crawled into an alleyway to get away from the other people, and I got changed. You could have been there for me Edward" I cried and began shaking with sobs. Edward's arms wrapped around me, and I could tell by the way that he was shaking, he was crying too.

"I missed you so much" he whispered into my hair, kissing it. I could hardly speak, but I knew he would hear when I managed to whisper

"I love you, you know" I looked up to see his reaction, I was worried I had gone too far, we had only just seen each other for the time in over a hundred years, but he looked down at me and smiled, he brushed his lips gently against mine.

"I always have and always will" I kissed him again, with more force than before. Alice then appeared behind us looking rather pleased with herself, she let out a little squeal of delight and started to jump on the spot. She was a strange girl. Edward started laughing alongside me.

"What's up Alice?" he asked, she quickly calmed looked suddenly serious. Edward just nodded at her. "Carlisle and Esme?" I stared at them trying to work out what was happening. Edward looked down to me, his eyes soft and happy.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well... you know how our kind can have special abilities?"

"Hmm"

"Well I can read minds, and Alice can see the future, if the person in that future has made a definite decision, and Jasper, Alice's husband, can feel and send out emotions"

"Y-you read minds?" I said half smiling, half worrying about what he would have read from my mind. He laughed.

"That's not fair!" I whined but it just made Edward laugh more.

"You still didn't answer my question" I said teasingly

"Well, Alice was telling me why you originally came here, and to make sure that you didn't forget."

"Right" I said, nodding my head, looking slightly more serious.

"Carlisle should be able to help, he's a doctor here, he's my creator, and like a father to me."

Just then the bell rang for class. I sighed and put Edwards hand in mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, looking alarmed.

"Nothing, I just had a long wait for you Edward Mason."

"As did I for you Bella Swan"

_**Edward**_

I went to trig just itching to see Bella again. I couldn't believe she was here. It was strange to see her again after all these years of pain for her, but she was here now, here to become a Cullen, to become part of our family.

I couldn't stop thinking about her all lesson, and it pained me to be apart from her after just getting her back. It was as if she would disappear if let her go again, and that's the last thing I wanted. I began thinking of what she'd shouted at me outside the cafeteria, it gave me a little comfort in the fact that I knew she felt the same way about me as I did about her.

I reminisced for the rest of the lesson, recalling how Bella used to blush at almost everything, how she used to hate receiving gifts or compliments from anyone. I had to resist the impulse to walk out of class and go see her now. I hated being away from her at this moment.

When the bell rang to go home I shot out of class at vampire speed to see Bella waiting by her car. I ran over and kissed her on the head, which she then turned into a peck on the lips.

"Okay, If you follow Rose and I, we'll show the way to our house" I said, almost jumping up and down like… like Alice! Bella nodded in agreement and smiled at me. I kissed her again and made my way to the Volvo. As much as I wanted to be with Bella, I had to bring my car back home.

_**Bella**_

While I was following Edward to his home, I thought about what had happened today. It was strange to think that the Edward stood right in front of me two minutes ago, was the same Edward that had died of the influenza. I suppose it would be the same for him. I drove through the masses of green trees and shrubs, watching Edwards Volvo, my Mercedes following quickly behind. Rose had already sped off ahead, but Edward and I had slowed down. I sped up ahead of him, and we quickly turned it into a race. After about three seconds we had reached Edwards house. He waited at my car door and took my hand to lead me into his home.

"Esme!" he called, slightly louder than necessary, in a flash a small, beautiful looking woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it love I'm…" Esme seemed to have only just noticed me. I looked at Edward who was nodding enthusiastically towards Esme. Then, without a seconds notice I had her little arms locked around my neck.

"Sorry Bella, I just sort of feel like I know you already" she said, her eyes flickering towards Edward.

"It's okay I've already been bombarded by Alice today" Edward then just looked guiltily at me and squeezed my hand gently.

"Speak of the devil" he whispered and I smiled back, I liked Alice in an odd way. I would like to get to know her better

"I heard that Edward!" Alice's voice squeaked from upstairs. I chuckled, but was suddenly stopped by Alice making her way down the stairs looking very serious. Edwards face grew very apologetic when he looked at me.

"I have serious business to discuss." She said, looking both at Edward and me.

"Alice no you can't this isn't fair, Bella's only just arrived"

"What's going on?" I asked, looking just as confused as Esme, mine didn't turn to realisation like Esme's did after a millisecond. Alice's face was the exact opposite however. She looked very business-like in her short, black, pencil skirt, matching jacket and white ruffle-neck shirt, but that changed when her business-like posterior changed to jumping up and down on the spot.

"REUNION PARTY!"

* * *

**_Hey! the last part was dedicated to one of my reviewers, that was for you _****_GalahadsGurl! and so is a quarter of chapter 3 -hint hint-_**

**_Thanks to everyone _**

**_x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! Chapter 3 is finally here! I'm going to try to update every other day and I'm defnately going to finish it. _**

* * *

**Edward**

"Reunion party!!!" screamed Alice, beaming with excitement. I turned to see Bella frozen to the spot.

"P-party?" she managed to say through her teeth. Alice ignored that and nodded enthusiastically at her.

"Alice is it really necessary?" I tried to put a damper on the whirlwind that was Alice, but yet again she refused to be put down, she just bobbed her head again. If Bella wasn't holding my hand so tightly I would have pounced on the little pixie right there and then. I loved her as a sister and everything, but she could also be annoying like a sister.

"Alice? Why do we need a party? It's not as if anyone knows us" Rose piped up, oh look little miss beam of sunshine has come out to play.

_I'm trying to help, so stop scoffing and try to stop her, I can see it on Bella's face she doesn't want this to happen, I wouldn't wish Alice's wrath on anybody unprepared. _I heard Rosalie's thoughts inform me. I smiled gratefully at her, and quickly tried to think of something that would stop Alice, but it was useless, anything thrown at her would come spinning painfully back like a boomerang.

I gave up after ten minutes of arguing with her. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to Carlisle's office. He had known about Bella, but only through Esme. When we walked through the door Carlisle was busy reading one of his many books, I think he's read each book about a hundred times. I unnecessarily cleared my throat to let him know that we were here- he could get locked in a book like it would disappear if he stopped reading- and he reluctantly put the book down to see what I wanted, then he noticed Bella, I looked at him with a huge grin on my face. After about half a second later I realised that Carlisle was looking at me grinning and holding a complete stranger's hand.

"Oh! Carlisle, this is Bella" I almost choked on the words. I was _introducing_ Bella. It was only five hours ago I would have almost cried (if I could) at the word bell.

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you, this is quite the surprise." He said, shaking Bella's hand. I understood what he meant by that, and Bella did too.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you too" Bella replied, returning the handshake with a smile.

"Actually Carlisle, Bella didn't come here for me, I just happened to meet her at school. She came here to find you. Bella needs your help" I told him, I wanted to help Bella as quickly as possible. Going to school every day when you can't stop thinking about the blood running through the students' veins couldn't be easy.

"Why of course, what is it Bella? I'd be glad to help"

"Well... I want...I want to stop drinking human blood, I don't want to hurt people anymore"

Carlisle's face lit up. He was always delighted when someone wanted to become "vegetarian". Bella bit her lip, waiting for an answer, but Carlisle just sat there smiling at her.

"I think that means of course he'll help you" I mumbled. Carlisle quickly snapped out of it.

"Of course, of course I'll help. When do you want to get started?" he replied, his eyes flickering towards our interlocked hands. Bella looked up at me.

_Give me tonight to be with you. I've been waiting for one hundred and fifty years for you to come back to me. I'm not prepared to let you go away from me yet. _

I looked down at her and nodded back, a grin spreading across my face. I felt the exact same way.

"Carlisle, can we start tomorrow? I'm sure Bella won't hurt anyone tonight, it's just--"

"I understand"

_**Bella**_

We went back downstairs after talking to Carlisle. Alice tackled us again with party plans and themes. It was no use trying to argue with her, so we decided to just go along with her plans. The party was going to be the day after tomorrow and she was going to invite "a few friends" but she wouldn't explain any further.

"Alice if you let us go now we will let you plan a party. A very small, _lightly _decorated party" Edward warned her, squeezing my hand at the same time, he knew I hated attention. It startled me when a pair of arms flew around both mine and Edwards necks, then a shrill of delight erupted in my ears. She then took a few steps back and tilted her head to the side slightly. I wondered what she was doing, but before I could ask Edward was pulling me to the door and into his garage. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. It was only when a cough came from the door of the garage that I unwillingly stopped our embrace. I looked at the intruder, who was a huge, he looked like he did body building. Edward, knowing that I didn't know his name, introduced us.

"Bella this is Emmett" He said, a wide spread grin on his face.

"Hey, looks like your already fitting in _really _well" Emmett teased with a raised eyebrow. Edwards grin turned to a grimace and a snarl broke through his teeth. I would have blushed if I could.

"Calm down Ed I'm just kidding around! It's great to meet you Bella" he said, shaking my hand.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Edward snapped, still not forgiving Emmett for his previous jibe, it wasn't that bad to me.

"I came to tell you that Alice had a vision. It's going to be sunny all day tomorrow, so Carlisle says it would be the perfect opportunity for Bella to get accustomed to our... diet.... and I wanted to see the look on your face when I interrupted your gooey time with your girlfriend" he sniggered. Edward growled and grabbed Emmett's shirt, chucking him out of the door. I spent the rest of the night at the Cullens' house. It was only before sunrise I pried myself away from Edward for twenty minutes to go to my house to go and change, Alice said she would give me some of her clothes, but I felt more comfortable in my own.

When I returned, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle were waiting for me near the edge of the trees surrounding the house. Edward immediately joined me and put his arm around my waist, we continued walking towards the others.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked, it confused me, what were we doing? I nodded. I knew they were helping me, and I was definitely ready for that.

"We are going to start off by telling you what to do, and how to control your thirst. Then we are going to put it into practice" Edward told me. Butterflies suddenly rose in my stomach. What would happen if I couldn't control my thirst without holding my breath? What if yesterday was just a fluke?

"Don't worry love, nothing is going to happen" Edward replied to my thoughts. His velvet smooth voice soothed me, I smiled at him.

"Okay dudes, dudettes, let's get this party started!" I grimaced at Emmett's words. A "party" wasn't the word for what these kind, generous vampires were about to help me with. Alice's cell phone rang, the ringtone only played for half a second as Alice flipped the phone up to see the caller.

"Speaking of parties" her tinkling voice rang like bells. She smiled at me and went off to answer the phone.

"Okay, so Bella, you want to stop drinking human blood, correct?"

"Correct"

"And you don't know how to control your thirst, correct?"

"Cor—"

"Incorrect" Edward's voice interrupted "she managed to go a whole day at school without biting anyone, not one single person"

Carlisle looked at me, shocked. "How? I mean, that's very good, but even I found it difficult to be around human blood to start with"

"Well, it was just a fluke, I held my breath almost all day, I only had to breath to talk, and I found Edward at lunch, so that gave me something to concentrate on"

"Are you thirsty now?" Emmett asked me and now I thought about it, the burning in my throat had increased quite a bit. His face was no longer mocking and teasing, but serious and concerned.

"A little, yeah"

"Right well, as soon as Alice has finished on her cell, we'll go hunting. We're meeting Rosalie, Jasper and Esme in a clearing; they didn't want to put you under too much pressure"

After a minute, Alice came back, and we made our way to the clearing where the others would be waiting for us. When we reached our destination, all of my nervousness and stress melted away as a feeling of calm and cool washed over me. I knew it was Jasper, and I smiled at him gratefully, I didn't feel entirely comfortable with somebody being able to manipulate my emotions, but I hated the nerves that had taken over me before entering the clearing.

"Okay, so Bella, we'll start by introducing you to our way of survival on animals" Esme told me. It shocked me at first that they could survive like this, but it would work for me if it worked for Edward.

Edward hand moved from holding my hand, to being around my shoulders. He squeezed one in encouragement. I looked up and smiled at him, letting him know there was nothing to worry about. Alice grabbed my hand and led me into the trees, Edwards arm still around my shoulders. Once we had gotten into some deep wood, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Esme all went off in their groups wishing me luck as they went their separate ways. Carlisle and Edward stayed behind.

"Okay Bella. Can you smell any deer or cougars?" Carlisle asked me. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Deer herd, two hundred yards" the smell wasn't very appetising, but it was better than drinking from humans' blood.

"Very good, now, shall we?"

We got to the herd in a matter of seconds. Carlisle took the first deer to demonstrate, going for the largest male. Edward went next, going for the second largest male. Then it was time for me to go, I wasn't used to actually hunting, I normally just seduced humans to a hotel room, then the rest was my instincts. I jumped and gracefully landed next to the largest female deer. I grabbed it, and bit into its soft, warm, neck, for a few minutes I wasn't so thirsty, but as the flow of the balmy liquid stopped, I wanted more, I wasn't completely satisfied, but it would do. This time Carlisle went to find Esme, it was Edward's turn to find our food this time. His eyes lit up and he looked at me, a huge grin on his face.

"Two mountain lions, just a couple of miles away, up there" he informed me, pointing to the mountain up ahead just out of the forest. We set off and within a few minutes we were up on the mountain stalking the two mountain lions.

"May I?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course" he held out is hand, signalling for me to go ahead. I leaped and landed next to the smaller of the two and sank my teeth yet again into the hollow of the animal's neck. I felt more content that time, the lion tasted more inviting than the deer, and it put up more a challenge than the limp doe. I decided that the mountain lion was my favourite.

"How was that?" Edward asked me, a grin on his face. I smiled back and took his hand in mine.

"Better than the deer, I think I prefer lion"

"It's my favourite too"

Just then, we could hear a roar from near the river about three miles away. It was Emmett and Rosalie wrestling a giant grizzly bear to the floor.

"I'm ready to go back now if you are, unless you want more" I asked Edward after laughing.

"I think we can meet Carlisle at the clearing if you're ready"

Edward called Carlisle on his cell and within five minutes everyone had met up in the clearing and was making their way back to the house.

* * *

**_Okay so the reunion party is next chapter I promise. I decided that it would be best to get her diet difficulties sorted first. Review! -does puppy eyes-_**

**_fortune-telling-pixie_**

**_x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey!! Would every week be okay with you? It's just that I have school and homework. I will definately update every week. I promise. I just made a few minor adjustments to spelling and stuff. _**

* * *

**Edward**

As we entered the house I began wondering whether Bella had found those animals enough. I knew how I felt after going haywire, the taste of the animal's blood was nothing compared to the sweet, floral, enchanting blood of humans; and the adrenalin added a certain spice to it.

"Um... Edward?" Bella's chiming voice broke through my train of thought. She was looking at me sheepishly, that only meant she wanted something and felt too rude to ask.

"Hm?" I asked, smiling at her in encouragement. I would do anything in the world for her.

"Could... we perhaps... go hunting again soon. I don't know why, but it's like, if I drink regularly, I can control it better" She looked like if she could have blushed, she would have been bright red. I traced her lips and then looked into her eyes, which were already a less severe crimson than before.

"Of course we can, don't worry, I felt that way too" I said, kissing her on the head.

We ended up talking through the night about our lives as vampires, and what we'd been up to since we were changed. Bella had been around the world, her sire, Kristi, had been with her since her transformation, and they lived in Vancouver before she had come here. By the time we'd finished telling our stories it was six o'clock in the morning and Bella decided it was time to go back to her home and change.

_**Bella**_

I changed into my faded skinny jeans, my favourite long-sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of white trainer, it was then that it clicked in my head, Alice was throwing a party! I completely forgot. I debated on whether to get myself dressed up or just stay as I was. After a minute I gave in and snapped out my cell. Alice had programmed her number into my phone this morning before I was leaving; perhaps she knew I was going to call. I pressed dial and within one ring Alice picked up the phone.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hi Alice, um... it's about your party. What am I supposed to wear?"

"Do you still have clothes from the time you were changed?"

"Yes I have one outfit. Why?"

"That's the theme. We're all wearing clothes from our time periods. You and Edward will go perfectly" she squeaked down the phone. I grimaced at the thought of wearing the clothes that had been in an old leather suitcase for nearly a hundred years. After saying my goodbyes to Alice I reluctantly made my way to the loft. I saw my old leather suitcase sitting, lonely and neglected, at the back of the little room. Kneeling down and opening the poor old thing, it creaked because of not being opened in such a long period of time. In the folds of all of the old clothes I made out the petticoat, corset, and red gown.

I lifted out the gown and looked at the ruffled sleeves and the bow on the back of it. The ribbon was put around the waist and then tied at the back. I slipped out of my 'normal' clothes, and tied the petticoat and corset, with my vampire assets I was able to reach the corset, which would have been impossible for any human to do alone. I slipped on the gown and tied the ribbon. I went downstairs and brushed my hair so it waved down to the middle of my back. After deciding that this was what I would have worn in the 1800's I left the house and ran to my car. The last thing I needed was humans seeing me in this, now, mockery of a dress. I arrived at the Cullens within half an hour. What can I say? I'm a girl, vampire or no vampire.

As I drove through the trees, I saw the masses of fairy lights around them and instantly became afraid of what to expect inside. As I got to the drive, old fashioned lanterns and more fairy lights surrounded me. I thought the decorations were minimal? I walked up the drive and heard classical music playing. Alice had gone the whole hog. I decided to aim my thoughts to Edward, hoping that he would hear me.

_Edward if you don't get your ass out here this instant I swear it will be the first time a vampire has ever died of fright. _

Soon after I had thought that Edward was on the doorsteps chuckling at me. I ran to him and saw properly what he was wearing. His jacket was black and duck-tailed, with a white ruffled shirt underneath. I gasped at how beautiful he looked. His skin glowed under the light of the lanterns. He smiled at me and closed the distance between his lips and mine. We walked through the door in unison to be welcomed by a room full of vampires. Alice ran up to hug me along with Esme.

"Hello Bella! You look great!" Esme called, giving me a peck on the cheek. I liked Esme, she was a lovely woman, and she seemed to be able to help with any troubles by just being there to smile at you encouragingly. She was so supportive of Edward and me.

I looked around the room spying out Jasper, Emmett and his mate, I think it was Rosalie, I hadn't had much chance to talk to her, and then there was Carlisle sat talking to a strawberry blond, short haired girl. She had golden eyes like the Cullen's. She ate animals like them, like _us_.

"That's Tanya Denali. She and her sisters come from Alaska, her mother died because she had an immortal child, and the Volturi destroyed her and the child. She and her three sisters, that's Kate, Carmen and Irina only survived because they didn't know about it. They're still grieving over her."

I looked around the room to see everyone in different styles and fashions. I almost burst out laughing. It looked like a time machine had gone wrong. Jasper was in an old looking military outfit with his dog tags hanging around neck. Alice was wearing a blue gown similar to mine, but instead of ruffled sleeves, they were short, and a train trailed behind her. Rosalie was in a lilac, low-back, dress. I was jealous that she got to wear something more flattering.

"I think you look beautiful" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes well, you're from the seventeenth century, you would". Edward responded with a chuckle and kissed my head.

"Hey! You guys the party's for you two, why don't you join it?" Emmett called to us. He was wearing a white shirt with a bowtie, then black trousers. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Emmett in a tux. It was then that a brown haired woman with topaz eyes came up to us. She was a Denali.

"Hey you must be Bella! I'm Carmen" she said, taking my hand. I returned her handshake with a smile. She seemed nice, almost as _nice_ as Alice.

"Ah, this is my husband, Eleazar, and my sister Kate" I saw the dark haired man and pretty blond walking towards the three of us.

"Hello by the way. It's lovely to see you again" Carmen said, gesturing toward Edward.

As Kate took my hand to shake, I felt a small electric current pass through my arm. I gasped slightly, and took my hand away, trying to be subtle.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I forgot my shield was up" she took my hand again, this time there was no current. I smiled at her apologetically. I guess I wasn't so subtle.

"I'm Bella. You must be Kate" I then turned to the dark haired male. He was staring at me with a silvery glint in his eyes.

_What's wrong?_

Edward shook his head slightly which meant, I presumed, nothing was wrong.

"Do you mind? It just makes my diagnosis more certain" Eleazar asked Edward

"Not at all my friend, go ahead." As Edward replied, Eleazar grasped my hand and the silvery glint in his eyes became stronger. They were almost fully silver. I gasped as his hold on my hand slowly tightened, making me nervous, but after a few seconds, his grip suddenly loosened and his hand dropped.

"Well?" Edward enquired eagerly. Eleazar just stood there, I began to feel even more nervous, I was waiting for an answer I didn't know the question to. Edward squeezed my hand. He had obviously heard all the questions banging around in my head, also, my nervousness had made Jasper come to see what was wrong.

"She's... she."

"What's going on!?"

"Bella calm down." Jasper warned me. I was obviously making him agitated. I slowed my breathing and tried to calm down. I felt waves of calmness flow over me like a warm river.

"Eleazar has a special ability. He can see other vampire's special abilities. Now Eleazar, you were saying she has a special ability?"

"Yes, she can become a mental shield, shelter people from any power that affects the mind." he explained a look in eyes that made me think he was cautious of me.

"What? But I can read her mind. Jasper can feel her emotions. Alice can see her decisions."

"Yes, I got that. Bella has to learn to use it"

"I have an ability?" I asked, shocked. At that point, the three men in our little discussion turned to me all at once.

"Yes" they all chimed. I laughed at how different the emotions their faces were showing looked. Jasper looked proud, Edward looked like if he smiled any wider his mouth might rip in two, and Eleazar was looking at Carmen affectionately. I smiled at them as they walked off to socialise. Jasper went to find Alice, who had found Tanya, Carlisle and Esme and was now chatting happily to her husband about the recent findings.

I went around the room chatting to the other vampires I hadn't met yet. Tanya and I chatted for a while, and she confessed to me that she had had feelings for Edward a few years back, but he had turned her down. I was glad of that, but it made me sad to think that he had been alone for one hundred and fifty years. Then again so had I.

The party finished at four o'clock in the morning and we waved goodbye to the Denali clan as they left back to Alaska. Carmen gave me a hug before they left. I would have to keep in touch with her. She was a nice girl.

* * *

**_You know the drill. _**

**_FEEDBACK PEOPLE!_**

**_fortune-telling-pixie_**

**_x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey!! :'( OMG I AM SO SO SO SO Sorry! I have had a bad few months so I haven't had the chance to update. But now, I have, I have two chapters ready. I will give you the second one tomorrow **_

**_Thankyou guys for being so patient_**

**_I love you all!!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella**_

It had been two days since the Denali Coven had come to visit for my welcome party. I was still getting over the embarrassment of all the attention I had received. Edward and I were curled up on the couch in his room together, Edward was reading while I listened to the tunes of his classical music. When a familiar tune came on I realised Edward was no longer turning the pages of his book, he was smiling at the song that was playing. Debussy, Clare de Lune

"Do you remember?" he asked me, he smiled his crooked smile and I nodded as my mind replayed a glimpse of my human past

_Edward looking absolutely amazing as usual at a ball for fathers birthday, we meet at the dance floor, I blush as he takes me in his arms and begins to dance with me, holding me tight in his arms. I tell him I can't dance, but he holds me tighter twirling us in circles that seemed to last forever. When the song ends we part and he dances with his mother while I stand with my sister watching everybody on the dance floor._

"How can I forget Edward? That was the last time I saw you before you got ill" I sighed, it had been a difficult time watching him slowly, painfully deteriorate. I looked into his eyes for a long second before we were interrupted by Alice, closely followed by Jasper, bounding into the room.

"Bella!" she wailed

"What is it Alice! I'm wearing what you approved"

"No this is serious!"

"Why what's happened? Is everyone okay?" I began to panic about my newly acquired siblings and parents.

"They're fine Bella, calm down" Jasper soothed, sending waves of serenity over my way. I found myself instantly relaxing in Edwards arms.

"I looked into your future, I saw you out on a hunt, but as soon as you went into the forest and crossed the river it went black" she cried falling onto the couch and wrapping her arms around my neck, letting a few dry sobs out. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her.

"What does that mean?" I asked Jasper

"It means after that you have no future" he said earnestly. I looked gratefully at him for his honesty.

Alice and Edward both looked at me with the same expression before saying the same thing at exactly the same time.

"Please Bella, whatever you do, don't go into the forest" I decided not to argue with them, I knew they were worried, but they weren't thinking rationally. I had to hunt, otherwise I might attack an innocent human, and that wasn't me anymore. I wouldn't let it be me anymore. I just nodded, unable to think of anything to say. I was going to die if I went into that forest? How was that possible?

Another day passed and I found myself going insane. I hadn't fed in almost four days, and for a just turned vegetarian vampire that was a long time to go without blood. If that wasn't enough, I had tried twice to go and hunt, but Alice obviously had foreseen it and stopped me. I was now under the constant guard of Jasper or Emmett. I had Emmett guarding me today. I decided to try to outsmart him. If I managed to get out of the door without him realising I could go and hunt, just a couple deer would take fifteen minutes, and surely _that_ couldn't hurt.

"Bella for goodness sake can you stop giving me death looks, I know you need to hunt, and I'm sorry, but Alice said if I didn't then she would take me on shopping trips every day for a month. So please don't blame me"

I sighed and rubbed my temples "I don't blame you Emmett, I blame being me. I was a klutz as a human and now I'm dodging death as a vampire. Oh I hate this!" I theatrically put the back of my hand to my forehead and fell back into the chair I was sat on in the lounge.

"How 'bout I take you for a hunt? She said she saw you going into the forest, she never said anything about me being with you" I smirked and held out his hand. I knew my bear of a brother had the heart of a teddy bear! I never would have said that to his face though. I smiled and took his hand as we ran out of the door and into the forest. I felt the air against my face again when the exhilarating speed we were going at increased and my hair whipped behind me.

I concentrated on finding a quick meal so that Emmett wouldn't get in too much trouble. I managed to sniff out a mountain lion and started to run after it with Emmett close on my tail.

That's when it hit me. It was the familiar scent that bowled me over. Blood. Human blood.

I changed course to run toward it, taking Emmett off guard. He tried to grab me but I was too fast and agile for his big bulky frame. I ran straight towards the blood, which I soon realised was coming from an open wound. I could hear Emmett running behind me as I sped past the quickly moving trees.

I came to a halt in a small clearing near the centre of the forest; my throat was on fire as the venom in my throat began to build up, bubbling on my tongue. I spied a boy lying on the edge, his wrist seeping blood.

_**Edward**_

I watched as Alice began picking shirts and jeans for me. It was my monthly 'makeover' and Alice had forced me to come, telling Bella to stay home because of her thirst. I missed my angel already, I felt like she would be gone by the time I got back. I sighed when Alice through me yet another shirt.

"Alice, do we really have to do this?" I asked

"Yes we do. You've worn all of your current clothes at least once already."

"Please Alice! Can we go home?! Just grab what we have and go!" I thought she was going to give when her sympathetic eyes looked into my desperate ones. But she quickly composed herself.

"No. Sorry Edward but I'm not giving in this time"

"When have you ever given in?"

"Exactly. I've not given in for almost one hundred years, I'm not starting now" I sighed in defeat and suffered through her shopping in silence. It was when she handed me a pair of faded jeans that I saw her eyes grow distant and instantly tapped into her mind to her vision.

_Emmett and Bella are going to go into the forest, Bella will start on the trail of an animal but then she's going to smell something else. She will change direction. Emmett will try to stop her but she will be too quick. She will find a boy in a clearing. He will have blood coming from his wrist. After that- -EDWARD STOP READING MY MIND!_

What the …? Did she..? She just shouted at me during a vision! How..? I would have to ask her later.

"Were leaving" she informed me. Well I didn't need her ability to see that coming. Bella needed us before it was too late. I was going to help her.

"Alice what happens after she finds him?"

"What?"

"What happens when she... You know what I said"

"I can't tell you, it will ruin things and don't try reading my mind unless you want The Taming of the Shrew recited to you"

I decided not to call her bluff. I hated Shakespeare and she knew it.

Once Alice paid for my clothes we got to my car and I drove as fast as I could. Once we got near enough to the forest to run without being seen we got out and ran. I could read Emmett's mind.

_Edward? I think I can hear you running, can you hear me? _

I growled in response, I knew he would hear.

_Thank god, Edward, we need you, NOW._

That just gave me the motive to run faster. If anything happened to Bella I don't know what I'd do. She was my life now, and nothing could stop me being with her.

I ran in the direction of Emmett's thoughts with Alice hot on my tail. That's when I heard her.

_Edward, please, we need to hurry._

_**Bella**_

I saw him, lying there in a pool of blood, his own blood, and he didn't look frightened or even worried; he just looked peaceful until he saw me. Even then he didn't look frightened, he looked sorry for being caught. The burn in my throat began to grow as I neared him, ready to feed better today than I had in the couple of weeks of being here. I got closer in a matter of a second. That's when I saw the fear in his eyes, his eyes were green, the same shade as Edwards were, he had different colour hair though. His hair was jet black with red tints in it, obviously dye. But it wasn't the hair that I was interested in. His eyes drew me in and distracted me just long enough to gain control over myself. I realised what I was doing and felt instant remorse.

"What's your name honey?" I asked kindly, trying to tame the monster clawing at my insides, ready to burst through and take this boy's life. I wasn't going to let that happen. I was going to protect this boy. I held my breath and shut off all airways to try to at least calm the monster in my gut telling me to kill this little guy.

"Gabriel" he whispered so weakly any human wouldn't have heard it.

"Well Gabriel, my name's Bella and I'm here to help you hon. Now, why we take a look at what's happened here" I knew very well what had happened, but I didn't want to scare the poor kid to death. I immediately turned to Emmett and smiled. He smiled back proudly. I was in complete control for now, but I still had to stay distrusting of myself. "I have a friend here with me and I think he can help if he wants to, if you want him to" I looked over to the trees to Emmett. I looked too; he looked like he wanted to help.

Gabriel shook his head and whispered "He's looks scary" Emmett heard and laughed, making the ground shake. I hissed a warning at him and he stopped. Gabriel's eyes widened at my sudden hiss.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I won't hurt you I promise" I knew it was a big promise to make but I felt that if I made that promise I had something to cling to for control.

"Leave me. I want to be here. I want to die"

"Now I _know _you don't mean that" I replied while ripping the bottom half of my shirt off from the rest to provide a makeshift bandage. I was no Carlisle but I knew, if I wanted to stop the blood in order for him to survive, I had to put pressure on the wound he'd bestowed upon himself. As I did so I realised if I wanted to speak I needed more oxygen. I took in a breath and realised that the air had cleared and his scent was now bearable.

I looked into his eyes solemnly "How did this happen?"

"Cut myself"

"Why?"

"Dad said he'd rather see my grave then actually look at me. He hits me and tells me it's 'cause I'm the devil's child, I don't belong here, I should go to hell"

My mouth fell open in shock. He was what eleven? And his Dad was telling him that? What in the name of all that is holy on this earth did he do to deserve that? I was interrupted by a growl and I knew instantly who it was.

_Edward, please, we need to hurry._

"Okay sweetie we need to get you to a hospital quick. Now don't ask questions until later. This may sting a little. Can you hold that?" I pointed to my half a shirt and he nodded taking it while my hands scooped him up. He let out a slight whimper when I took him in my cold hands but he didn't complain.

"Bella you're doing really well, I'm sorry I couldn't help, I didn't want to scare him. You seemed to do that for me" he joked, winking at me. I glared at him, letting him know I felt bad enough as it is. We met Edward and Alice half way between the clearing and the edge of the woods. His eyes went wide and Alice's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Gabriel these are some more friends of mine, Edward and Alice" they smiled at him after they got over the shock. "What?" I asked defensively

"Nothing, it's just, Alice saw you…"

"Well I didn't" I said beaming with pride. I placed Gabriel in one arm and took Edwards hand reassuringly.

"You want me to take him?" Edward offered after pecking my cheek and I shook my head.

"I got it" I replied, taking Gabriel in both arms again.

"That your boyfriend?" he inclined his head toward Edward. I was caught off guard by the sudden question. I didn't know how to answer. It had only been a few weeks, but I felt like I knew him well enough, we were engaged as humans, and only fate could have bought me to him.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend" and at that Edward beamed at me. I smiled back. Gabriel let out another little cry and I realised he was losing his fight, fast.

_Is it okay to run?_

Edward nodded his head, his eyes full of understanding. I had to save this little guy.

"Okay Gabriel, close your eyes if you don't like high speed. Oh and hold on tight." I felt his good arm that was gripping the remaining piece of shirt tighten as he closed his eyes. We ran as fast as we could through the forest; as soon as we got to the Volvo Emmett sat in shotgun with Edward driving while Alice sat in the back with Gabriel and me.

"You can open your eyes now sweetie" I said, stroking his hair. He was still clutching to my shirt. He opened his eyes and when he looked at my face his eyes went wide with horror.

"Y-your eyes, they're black!" he exclaimed. Alice looked at me with shock.

"Bella didn't you have anytime to…" she eyed Gabriel and left the sentence to finish in my head.

"No, I completely forgot about it. I'm fine I swear. I won't do anything, I feel really good actually" Alice looked at me before her eyes went distant before she nodded at me and smiled.

"Okay, I trust you" she replied.

"Guys, we're here, I called Carlisle. He's waiting for us outside" Edward informed us. I was grateful Carlisle was treating the kid. Nobody was a better doctor than him. I nodded in agreement.

"People, we need a story as to how we found him." Emmett advised as we got out of the car.

"Err well he was near our house. We can say we were in the front yard playing baseball when we heard him crying. We went and had a look, found him and brought him straight here?" Alice suggested.

"That doesn't work. You can't make a baseball game from four people"

"For goodness sake Edward you are so awkward! Fine, we were… err…"

"Playing doubles tennis?" I suggested

"Yes that will work"

Alice pouted and walked up to Carlisle who was waiting with a warm welcome smile.

"How is he?" I asked, giving him to Carlisle, he looked at the temporary bandage and then to me. I knew what he was going to do so I closed off my airways while Carlisle gently took off the half of my shirt that was soaked in blood. Gabriel's eyes looked to his wound and a tear trickled down his face. I went up to stroke his head soothingly "It's okay, I'm here, I won't leave you honey"

"Do you promise?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"He's lost a lot of blood. His heart rate is slowing, he might need a transfusion, but if we're lucky we can just sort out the wound. He has severed his artery too so it's most likely going to have to be a transfusion." He had his doctor voice as he informed all of us.

"Sure Carlisle, just fix him" I pleaded.

"You know I'll do my best"

We all walked into the reception which was crowded with people who had injuries of every sort but I didn't care. I had to stay to protect Gabe. That's right. I gave the kid a nickname.

* * *

**_Okay, what do you think. Should Gabriel carry on? Tell me!_**

**_Any constructive critisism is absolutly honoured, and I would love to hear what you liked about it too!_**

**_fortune-telling-pixie_**

**_xxx  
xx  
x_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is dedicated to Viper003! She has reviewed every chapter and forgiven me for the huge gap in between. This whole chapter is in Bella's POV. :D Hope you all like it!**_

* * *

Carlisle carted Gabriel into a ward and put him on an I.V drip to help keep him stable. I held his hand the whole time. I don't know why but we had formed an instant bond.

"Okay, Gabriel is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" he moaned through gritted teeth. He didn't like the needles.

"Hey Gabriel I'm Carlisle. Now I'm going to try and make you feel better, but first I need you to try and answer some questions while the nice nurses get you prepped up for a blood transfusion."

"What's a blood transfusion?"

"What happens is we get the blood from someone else and give it to you so that your body can work properly. You've lost a lot of blood and we need to replace that. Now, how old are you Gabriel?"

"Eleven"

"Okay. Do you have anyone we can contact?"

"Just my dad, but he doesn't want me"

"What's your last name?"

"Hampton. My name is Gabriel Charles Hampton"

After asking him a string of medical questions to check he was okay to go through with the transfusion. It was awful watching his eyes as the needle was put into his skin his tried to keep it together but he was just eleven. I squeezed his hand and he smiled slightly. Edward was with me, his arm supportively around my waist. I lay my head against his chest and looked up at him. He looked down at me with a look in his eyes that told me he understood why I was doing this, that he knew it was for my own self control as well as helping the poor child who felt he had no reason to live.

About an hour later Carlisle and the nurses managed to seal the artery and stitch up the wound while the I.V fluids and blood transfusion got working. Emmett and Alice had gone back home to tell the others what was happening and the reason for our absence. Edward and I had decided to stay with Gabe to make sure he was okay, and because of our acute hearing we could hear if anything went wrong to notify one of the nurses quicker than a machine.

"So what made you stop? I mean Alice saw you lose control, and when I heard Emmett think you needed me I could only presume you were feeding from him." He pointed to the small boy sleeping in the hospital bed. I was sat in Edwards lap in the chair next to the bed, playing with his fingers.

"His eyes" I answered truthfully "They reminded me of yours when you were human" I smiled up at him.

"Huh"

"What?"

"If it was me I wouldn't have stopped. I would have done it anyway" he looked down and frowned.

"Don't beat yourself up over nothing Edward. You're blaming yourself for something you didn't even do" I honestly don't know how he does it. He always managed to bring the blame round to himself one way or another. I kissed him softly on the lips to sooth him.

We both heard a soft rustle of sheets as Gabriel began to wake. I smiled at him as his eyes turned to face me. His eyes widened and he sat bolt upright.

"Gabriel what is it?"

"Who are you? Where am I? What's happened?" he almost screamed. He looked around and started panicking. I held his hand and tried to calm him down.

"Gabe honey, don't you remember me?" he shook his head.

"He's still half asleep, his mind is foggy" Edward informed me. I walked over to a little table by his bed and poured him a glass of water. He took it without complaint and drank. I hoped he would remember me soon; it had worried me.

"You okay?" I asked when he finished off the glass. He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream"

"That's okay Gabriel. How are you feeling? Better?" Edward asked.

"Err, I feel a little light headed but other than that I feel a lot better. Did you guys stay here all night?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"You gave us a scare! It was lucky Emmett and I found you when we did"

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask! How did you find me?" Edward stiffened behind me before coolly explaining.

"We were playing tennis in the front yard when we heard you cry out. Bella and Emmett went to investigate while Alice and I told our parents we heard something"

"But you were running really fast Bella, how did you do it?" it was my turn to stiffen up.

"Well I was scared someone was in trouble. I had an adrenaline rush, it makes your body work much faster then it's supposed to"

"But you ran fast even after you found me, and you growled at the big guy. You sounded like a lion!" I laughed at his comparison. He looked really bemused. He eyed the little bandage on his wrist and grimaced.

"Look, Dr. Cullen said once you're feeling better we can take you home" Edward said, but before he could say anymore his big green eyes got wider yet again.

"NO! You can't make me go back there! He doesn't want me! He knows what I am! He tells me off for it every day and I don't like it!"

"What are you?"

"I'm a bad boy! I don't deserve to live there. I should live on the streets like mom used to" he said the words like he was reciting a poem. I nearly snarled with rage. Some idiot actually brainwashed a tiny little kid into believing he was horrible! I wanted to rip his throat out.

"Bella…" Edward warned me. I calmed myself and smiled at the poor little boy.

"Sweetie you're not bad. You're good, and nobody deserves to live on the streets hon." I suddenly had an idea and turned to Edward after making sure I kept my thoughts blocked like Alice had taught me. "Can we go outside for a second? We need to talk."

"Sure" he said as I grabbed his hand and started to walk through the door.

"Edward. We can't leave the poor kid with his father. And we are certainly not putting him into care."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I say we let him live with us. If we find any relatives other than his father then yes we can see if they will take him in. But I'm not leaving him with anybody like that. Look what he has the poor kid doing to himself!"

"Bella you can't be serious!? He's human! You are just starting to get into being a vegetarian!"

"Hey! I think I've proved I can control myself! I've been in a hospital all night and haven't hunted for five days, not once have I even thought about feeding!" he looked into my eyes for one long second before sighing.

"Talk to Carlisle, see what he thinks, I'm with whatever Carlisle says. I need to talk to the rest of them about what we're going to tell people" I smiled and kissed him before going back to Gabriel while Edward went home. If I could get Carlisle to agree then I wouldn't have to worry about him being in the care of his father or some adoption centre where other kids would torment him. For twenty minutes Gabriel and talked about what his father did. The poor kid was seriously damaged. He made me promise not to tell anyone. I decided that if it could get Carlisle to agree then I would use it, but other than that his secret was safe with me.

Carlisle came into the room to check on Gabriel. He decided that he was well enough to recover at home.

"Yeah Carlisle, about that, can I talk to you for a second outside?"

"Of course Bella" he answered, following me outside Gabe's room.

"I want to keep Gabriel with us" I notified, I looked fiercely into his eyes. I was determined to get my way. "His dad is so mean to him! Want to know what those bruises on his arms and legs are? His dad, who, by the way, managed to somehow brainwash the kid into believing he was the spawn of the devil" Carlisle's eyes widened before looking earnestly into mine.

"Okay Bella, if you think that it's the right thing to do. Just think about how much strain this would put you and Jasper under though. It might help your control, or it might push you over the limit. Think of how you would feel if something happened." I had thought of those things. I had managed to stay in control here and this was the worse it could get. Jasper I wasn't so sure about, but if he did lose control we would help both of them.

"I am sure Carlisle. It just feels right" he nodded. I smiled and hugged before running, at human pace, into Gabriel's room.

"Hey Gabe, how would like to go home with me and Dr. Cullen?" he looked at me skeptically before he realized I was serious and beamed broadly at me. He practically jumped out of bed to put his clothes on which thankfully weren't bloodstained. I took him to Carlisle's car after signing his discharge papers. He had been working overtime anyway so he took an hour break. He sat on my knee talking animatedly to me about meeting the others and hoping they were as nice as me and Edward and Carlisle. I told him about Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I couldn't really tell him a lot about Rosalie as I didn't know her well enough, but from what I did know she was sort of nice. He fell asleep in my arms. I sat absent mindedly stroking his hair.

"Bella, is he going to know?" Carlisle asked from the front of the car.

"I don't know. I think I might wait a few days to let him settle in first. I think if we're open about it he won't be so frightened"

"Hmm, I think you're right" he replied, smiling through the unnecessary rearview mirror. I smiled back warmly. I knew Carlisle would support me through this.

After a few more silent minutes in the car we were outside the house. I was nervous for the little guy. I wondered whether they would be okay with him being here. Jasper and I would have to hunt more regularly now. I looked down at the pale little creature in my arms and smiled. He looked like an angel. His long lashes touched his cheeks while his eyes were closed. He looked exhausted. Alice came out of the house with a huge grin plastered to her face.

"He's ours!?"

"Alice he isn't a doll, but yes he's staying with us"

"Esme, Rosalie and I prepared a room for him. You can take him up now to sleep if you want"

"Thanks Alice" I smiled as I took little Gabe into room. It was painted white with black sheets, it had a red rug and a small black chair. He had a little white lamp on a desk. I gasped and Edward appeared with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"They did all this? It looks beautiful!"

"I know. That's the girls for you" he laughed.

I realized then that I was now whole. I was complete. I had my own little family right here in this room.

* * *

**_Okay, I know what I'm gonna do next, but I don't know how Gabriel is going to react to the family. Any suggestions are welcome_**

**_fortune-telling-pixie_**

**_x_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey!! I'm trying really hard to catch up. :) I hope you guys enjoy and, well, yeah you know the rest.**_

* * *

_**Bella**_

I spent the night in Edwards room, which was fortunately next to Gabriel's, talking to him about things we remembered about our human life, what we would have done if things went differently. I had already said that I would have settled down and had kids.

"So what would you have done?" I asked.

"Well, I would have done exactly the same, only with one little difference. I would have proposed to you" I blinked at his last statement. He would have proposed? We could have been engaged? I instantly felt a flicker of rage at the way things had turned out.

"Bella" he said, putting one finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I will never forgive myself for not proposing when we were human, but I don't regret being where we are today. We wouldn't have Carlisle or Esme, who –let's face it- are the best people we know. I love you and we wouldn't have each other if we weren't what we are. Please cheer up" I nodded my head and pressed my lips against his. Edward began to nuzzle my neck, kissing my collar bone. I instantly felt myself relax. I couldn't be human again, but I could have Edward. Our conversation was interrupted by Rosalie coming through the door with a pout on her face.

"We're having a family meeting before Gabriel wakes up"

I looked at Edward who nodded and took my hand to lead me downstairs. We placed ourselves next to Alice and Jasper on the couch and curled up to listen to what everybody had to say. Rosalie began.

"Okay. First off, we need to discuss hunting. Jasper and Bella you're both new to this, you should go hunting at least three times a week, and the rest of us every week. If you're not happy then speak now or don't say anything." Jasper put his hand up like a little kid in school. Rosalie nodded her head towards him.

"Can't we just hunt when we feel we need to hunt?"

"That's the whole point. If you feel you need to hunt you're more likely to lose control. Okay we done? Now, secondly we need to sort out what we tell him. I-WE don't want him freaking out."

"Well when he wakes up we'll introduce him, let him settle in and then after a few days we'll tell him. If he wants to know more about us then we'll answer his questions." I told them. Rosalie nodded and smiled at me.

"Okay, that's sorted. Oh we have food, toiletries and clothes sorted for him. Emmett and Jasper went and picked them up, obviously Alice picked out clothes." She told me. Waving a hand to whomever she was talking about. Group vote decided that I should go to him when he wakes up so that we don't overwhelm him.

"Bella, you have been wearing that outfit for two days straight, you are changing. Now" Alice chirped sharply. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to her room where she grabbed a door to the right to unveil a huge walk-in wardrobe almost as big as the room itself. She went rooting through bags and hangers and drawers and found a pair of black skinny jeans, a lilac blouse and a pair of deep purple flats, and amazingly the outfit fit _and_ flattered my figure.

"Thanks Alice" I said as I put them on. I went to walk out of the room when I was forced to freeze mid-step when Alice screeched to me.

"Stop right there. Where do you think you are going?"

"Downstairs?" she gasped in shock. "What did I say?"

"We haven't even begun to do your hair and makeup! Let alone sort out what kind of products will work best" before I could even ask why I needed those Alice had dragged me into her bathroom.

"Now, your hair I can sort out pretty quickly, I'll make a crown of braids. Then makeup I can sort because of what you're wearing…" I sat in a chair in her bathroom trying to be patient while she gave me a makeover. She had made a braid all around my head then left the rest the wave down my back. Then for my makeup she had managed to get the exact same shades of purple as my blouse and shoes. After half an hour of 'pampering' I was done and was allowed to go back downstairs.

Edward gasped when I appeared by his side and smiled.

"Thanks Alice" I said, knowing she would hear me.

"It's okay. I knew he would like it" I heard her voice from upstairs. Before I could say anything back to Alice my lips were stopped by his soft lips on mine. I kissed him back, not wanting to let go. But Edward broke our embrace to speak.

"Rosalie wants to talk to you. She wants to officially meet you"

"Okay, sure, she seems nice enough"

We both walked into the kitchen to meet with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and Emmett almost immediately began joking at the other's expense. Rosalie and I watched the guys for a sec but got bored.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said, holding out my hand which she took with a smile.

"Rosalie. It's nice to finally meet you. I realised that you've been living in this house for more than 14 days and I haven't actually gotten to know you"

"I feel exactly the same. So, what do you want to know?"

We talked for a couple hours about what kind of people we were. Rosalie was very maternal, so I'm not surprised she was so eager to keep Gabriel protected. We discussed our school story and decided it made sense for me to become a Hale, a younger sister of Rosalie and Jasper's so that Edward and I could be together at school.

I heard a mumble and grunt coming from Gabe's room and I immediately ran to his room to see if he was okay. I popped my head around the door to see him looking around the room confused.

"Hey sleepy head" I greeted him with a smile. "How do you like your new room?"

"Wait, this is mine? Wow" was all he stated as his eyes scanned the room. I came and sat on his bed.

"Shall we go meet everyone?" I asked, he nodded his head in reply and I left the room for him to get dressed. After a few minutes he opened the door and I took his good hand to lead him to the lounge. He caught his breath when he walked into the big open room. I smiled down at him. He would fit in very well here.

"This is Emmett, you've already met him. He's Edward's brother" I said as Emmett came bustling in from the kitchen. Emmett knelt down and smiled at him.

"You're the big guy!" he said pointing to him wide eyed.

"Yup that's me. How's your wrist?"

"Alright" he replied, cradling his arm. Just then Esme and Rosalie came bouncing into the room.

"Hello Gabriel I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you" she beamed and shook his little hand.

"Hey. You're Edward's mom right?" he asked. Esme replied with a nod. I looked at Rosalie, who looked sad that Gabe wasn't paying any attention to her.

"And this is _my_ sister Rosalie, and Emmett's girlfriend" I said, Rosalie smiled at me gratefully before bending down to greet Gabriel.

"You're very pretty" he said shaking her hand. Rosalie laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself sweetness" she replied with a wink.

Edward came and joined us but he didn't need any greetings, he just came and wrapped his arms around me while Gabe smiled at him and said "Hey Edward" After that there were only three people left for Gabriel to meet.

Alice came dancing in first, shortly followed by Jasper, then Carlisle.

"Hello Gabriel. I'm Alice, Edward's sister" she chimed.

"Hey. You were with Edward in the forest when Bella found me."

"Yes I was" she laughed. "And this is my hus-boyfriend Jasper, he's Rosalie's twin brother and Bella's brother" she said before darting to Esme's side. Jasper looked a little scared, but he seemed in control. He shook Gabe's hand and smiled slightly before going to Alice's side.

"Dr. Cullen!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Hello Gabriel" Carlisle smiled warmly at the little boy.

"You're Edward's dad?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yes I am" Gabe nodded and waved at him before Carlisle went to the other side of Esme and held her hand.

"Gabriel, are you hungry?" Edward asked. Now he mentioned hunger, the burn in the back of my throat was becoming unbearable.

"Speaking of hunger" I mumbled so low only the vampires would hear. Then I looked at Jasper and smiled. "Jasper would you like to go visit the police station with me? We can sort out things with Gabriel's father?" Jasper nodded and followed me out the front door.

"Okay first, we hunt, then we sort out school, we haven't been for two weeks. Then we go to the police. If we want to keep Gabriel we need to sort everything."

"We need a story that will link to the police and school. We only found him two days ago, we can't tell them different stories or we'll mess up" I thought long and hard for a few seconds.

"Hmm, your right" then I had an idea, I clicked my fingers "Edward told you our original story right?" Jasper nodded "Well maybe we can use that, only make it slightly different. There weren't four of us playing tennis; there were seven of us hiking for a couple weeks. Then Emmett and I heard a crying on the way back home and went to investigate. We found him and Edward, Emmett, Alice and I bought him straight to Carlisle while Esme, you and Rosalie stayed home in case someone came to look for him."

"Sound's valid, it works for both too." I breathed a sigh of relief as we jumped over the river. I managed to find a few deer and a mountain lion, which decreased the burn in my throat. We were about to go back when three silhouettes appeared a few hundred yards away. Jasper snarled and crouched defensively towards the shadows.

"Bella, get down" he growled, I did what he asked and stooped defensively. The silhouettes then became three huge bear-size wolves. My eyes widened at the size of them. Jasper straightened.

"You broke the treaty!" he growled to the wolves who in return growled back. What the heck was going on?

"Bella, go get Edward"

"What are they?"

"Just go get Edward!"

"Can they hurt us?"

"YES! Go get Edward"

"That's three against one, I'm not leaving you Jazz"

Jasper closed his eyes, sending a wave calm that made me feel real sleepy. The wolves growled but then yawned collapsed in a giant heap of sleeping wolves. I decided Jasper would be safe for a minute or so, so I ran to house as fast as I could, trying to keep my calm.

As soon as I got to the door I burst through. "Edward!" I yelled, he came running down the stairs with Gabriel in his hands.

"What's up?"

I decided not to freak the eleven year old in Edward's hands, so I projected my thoughts to him.

_I don't exactly know for sure, I just saw wolves, BIG wolves and Jasper said something about a treaty? He said to go get you. He made the wolves feel sleepy but I don't know how long it will hold. He needs you._

Edward frowned and nodded. He handed Gabriel to Rosalie, who looked worried, but as soon she held Gabe her face softened.

"We'll be back soon, we've just got to sort something out don't worry. Carlisle! Emmett! Alice! We have to go!" Emmett came down the stairs looking confused, as did Alice and Carlisle. "I'll explain outside." He grabbed my hand and the five of us got to the drive before Alice shrilled.

"Where's Jasper! What's happening?"

"Alice calm down. Werewolves broke the treaty. We don't know why they're here, and Jasper has made them tired so they won't attack him, he told Bella to come fetch us. Bella lead the way." I nodded resolutely before running in Jasper's direction. After a few seconds we were over the river and facing three sleepy wolves with Jasper.

"What's happening?" Edward said quietly.

Alice answered, only she didn't talk to Edward, she spoke to the wolves. "My husband Jasper has a special ability, he can control your emotions, right now he's making you feel calm and tired" I was still confused. My face must have shown that because Emmett smiled and walked over to me.

"Don't worry, Edwards just reading their thoughts and voicing them. Kind of like an interpreter"

"What are they?" I asked, pointing to the huge wolves.

"Well. They're werewolves. We came across an elder pack before we met you, Alice and Jasper. They kill our kind to protect humans and others in the pack. We were hunting when they saw us, but we managed to convince them we were different and we wouldn't hurt anyone. They said they still didn't trust us enough, so they made a treaty, they wouldn't attack or expose us if we stayed off their land and vice versa, and if we killed or turned someone then the treaty would also be broken that way."

"You broke the treaty!" Jasper hissed again.

"No we didn't, you did! You turned the girl, and then you had the boy too. Jared saw it from the border." Edward accused for the wolves. A big black wolf managed to stand up. "I am the alpha, Sam. You broke the treaty, we have every right to be here" Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I laughed, and once Edward was finished interpreting so did he, but Carlisle was still very much serious.

"The boy is still human and very much alive, he tried to commit suicide but Bella found him. His father abused him so we decided to take him in" he promised. Edward began to translate again.

"What about the girl?"

"I was turned about, oh, one hundred years ago by a vampire called Kristi. I came here for their help. I want to stop drinking human blood" I answered for myself.

"You do know that once you are a Cullen you belong under the treaty" a huge russet wolf stood and looked directly at me, his big brown eyes filled with hate and disgust. "I am Jacob, I'm second in command. If you take this haze away we can go back to our side of the border, we apologise, but you must realise what it looked like to us."

Alice answered this time "Yes, we do. We also apologise for bringing you to believe the treaty was broken, but there was no foul play here." She chirped from next to Jasper. She turned and nodded to Jazz.

"Thank you, we will return to our homes now" Edward answered. This time I was unsure who was speaking out of the wolves. They all turned and ran back to where they presumably lived. Edward turned to the five of us with a slight smirk before coming to my side to peck me on the cheek.

"We should go back home. Let Esme and Rose know we're safe" Carlisle suggested. We all nodded our heads. It was only morning but we'd already had enough of today. When we came through the door we were greeted by three happy faces. Esme walked over with Gabriel, who slung his arms around my waist. Then Rosalie and Emmett came together.

Thirty minutes later it was like nothing happened. Esme was busy cooking breakfast for Gabriel, while Carlisle was in his study reading and Edward and I were in the kitchen sat next to our newly adopted member of the family. I dreaded having to tell this boy I was a monster. Maybe he wouldn't see it like that; maybe he would accept us as vampires. I hoped so.

It was Sunday afternoon so Edward and I decided to go to the station and sort out a school for Gabriel to go to. He had told us during breakfast that he didn't like his school. But with Forks being such a small town, it was difficult to find a close school that wasn't the one he already went to.

We went to the police station first so that we could officially have him become a member of our family. Carlisle and Esme were with us. Jasper and Alice had gone to visit a Mr. J. Jenks. Rosalie and Emmett were with Gabriel, and I trusted them.

We got to the door of the station and entered quietly. Carlisle went to the counter and after a few minutes the police took all four of us through a door with a couch, a coffee table and a few chairs. The blinds were a mouldy yellow colour and the walls were an off green.

"Okay, so, Dr. Cullen, you said you found a boy trying to commit suicide?"

"Yes. I didn't find him myself. Bella, Edward, Esme and my four other adopted children were hiking. They were on their way back when they heard a crying out, Bella and Emmett went and found Gabriel, the child, and Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella brought him to me. I treated him and was going to send him home, but he begged me not to take him back, and Bella offered him our spare bedroom"

"Okay, hmm, did he say why he tried to commit suicide? Why he didn't want to go home?"

I decided to take over then. Carlisle knew a little, but I had been there.

"Yes, he confided a little in me. He told me when we found him that his father had always told him that he'd rather see his son's grave than look at Gabriel. He told him he was the devil's child, and that he didn't deserve to live. Then when we were in the hospital he told me his father would make him repeat those words, he would beat him if he didn't, and he told me his father knew what he was. A bad boy, devil child, he should live on the streets like his mother. He's eleven!"

The officer looked a little taken aback by my outburst, or maybe it was the story of this child. He looked down to his laptop and typed notes. I then saw him type Carlisle's name.

**_Alice_**

I placed my hand in Jaspers as we drove to Mr. Jenks' office. He knew we were coming, Jasper had rang ahead and told him what we were coming for.

"Are you sure he can get them ready. What if the police look into their records before we change them Jazz?" I felt a wave of calm hit me and fight with my panic. The panic was winning over the small piece of tranquillity, so Jasper sent me a stronger emotion; love. Almost immediately my thoughts were over taken by my love for my mate. I smiled gratefully at him for distracting me and squeezed his hand tighter. He was the light in my life a lot of the time. He was quiet around the family most of the time, but when we were alone in our own little bubble he was the sweetest guy I ever met.

We pulled up outside the building that held Jenks' office and Jasper let calm take over the love I felt, and I began to smile dopily. I held Jaspers hand and walked by his side.

"Why can't we all just get along? I mean Gabriel and his dad, they fought a lot right? Why can't they be happy together?"

"What are you talking about Alice? His father beat him"

"Oh, right, yep, we should get them together to talk about it."

"Alice, what happened?"

"I think you gave me too much calm" I said frowning slightly at how I felt. My mind knew what was happening, and it wanted me to stop, but I couldn't. "It's okay though, I'm not mad. I think you should take it away before I start singing cum bi ya." I said a little too calmly. I felt the wave of calm and love slowly flow away, and panic again began to ebb back into my mind.

"Sorry love, I didn't realise"

"It's okay. We just need to get those records sorted, now" and with that we went to see the scared looking office man and told him the names of the people we were planning to bring into our family. He signed a couple of sheets and handed them to me. I smiled and put them in my bag. Jasper had never brought me to see Mr. Jenks, but I moaned at him and he agreed to let me come with him this time. He wasn't very happy about it because he hadn't even brought a photo of any of us here let only us personally. He seemed shocked at my kindness then I saw how Jasper was with him and understood. I looked at Jasper and then to the scared man apologetically. He seemed to see what I wasn't saying as he smiled slightly before seeing us out of the door. I thanked him before following Jasper out of the door. He had said the records would come online within five minutes of scanning and processing. I secretly hoped that the others wouldn't be in trouble.

**_Bella_**

I watched, frozen as he typed Carlisle's name into the register. He had told the police I was his adoptive daughter, but legally that wasn't true. He frowned.

"Dr. Cullen, I think everything is in order. We will of course have to talk to Gabriel, we will come speak to him tomorrow. Will he be home?"

"Yes, he will be with my wife. He wants to stay with us, and I am willing to adopt him if he has no other family, I just do not feel it will be safe for him to go to his father" the policeman nodded in agreement. He got onto the phone to a woman named Roz. "Hey Roz, can you come by and visit a house with some adoption papers. There's a witness to an abusive attack who has adopted before, he will need a check obviously but I feel he's safe." He asked.

"Umm, Charlie, I don't think that's possible in one day, even if he has adopted before, if he's not related then the child can't stay there until they're approved."

"I know this man, and the kid wants to stay there too. Just do what you can." He put the phone down. I smiled thankfully at him. I could still have my little family.


End file.
